A Year Around the World
by tropicalgirlie
Summary: After graduating from Hogwarts and after the War, Hermione is chosen to be Professor Snape's assistant as he takes a year long sabbatical from Hogwarts to travel the world collecting ingredients for potion making. Will eventually be M for HG/SS pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Welcome to the most elaborate story I've ever had the idea of writing. **

**So here goes. In this story, Hermione has graduated from Hogwarts and is attending University. She answers an ad in the Daily Prophet to be an assistant to Snape as he travels around the world collecting rare ingredients for potions. (Snape has survived the war in my story) and is back to teaching at Hogwarts. **

**Um, this story will be written in three different ways: 1. Basic writing 2. Hermione's journal entries and 3. Photos (you'll understand this more after the first chapter)**

**Please know that everything you recognize belongs to JKR and I just play with the characters that she so graciously shared with us all. I make no money from this, and only glean satisfaction from the reviews I get and the ideas that I write. **

**Will eventually be rated M for SS/HG pairing.**

**Okay, enough rambling…hope you enjoy! **

_February 27__th_

_Dear journal,_

_The most extraordinary thing happened today! I was chosen for Professor Snape's Potion Collecting Sabbatical. As you know, I applied to be his assistant just before Christmas, and I just got the acceptance letter from Headmistress McGonagall today. I barely have time to write this down; I have so much to do to get ready. Minerva included a list of things to bring, and it's enormous! I am to meet The Headmistress and Professor Snape in the Great Hall at precisely nine in the morning on March 1__st__._

_I must admit to being extremely excited and incredibly apprehensive. I haven't been back to Hogwarts in three years, and haven't seen Professor Snape since his hearing at the ministry. He wouldn't even look at me during the proceedings, so I must admit that I'm a bit surprised that I was chosen to be his assistant._

_I am tremendously excited though; I mean what an opportunity! I have so much to learn, and from one of the smartest, most talented Potions Masters. I have to telephone mum and dad and let them know, and let Harry know that I won't be back to University for summer term. Oh my, there is so much to do. I'll write more down when I have a chance. Until then, journal._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

When Professor Snape decided last year to go on sabbatical to collect potion ingredients, he regrettably admitted to himself that he would need an assistant. He wasn't getting any younger, and to collect the volume he wanted in the time allotted, he knew he couldn't do it alone, even with magic. So, after speaking with the headmaster about it, he decided to place an ad in the Daily Prophet. He was inundated with responses, and after nearly a month of weeding through countless applications from unqualified persons, he finally had his assistant, and he couldn't believe that it was Hermione Granger that was best suited for the job.

When he began to see the dunderheads that thought themselves qualified to accompany him for a yearlong sabbatical, he decided to go through the applications by removing the names, so he could judge the applicants on merit and talent alone. It didn't take long to find the one response that showed a qualified applicant, even by his standards. When he magiced the name back to the top, he nearly choked on the tea he had been drinking…Hermione Jean Granger.

He thought back the nearly four years since he'd seen her. It was when she testified on his behalf at his trial. It was mainly her and Harry's testimony that cleared Snape's name. After Voldemort's death and the downfall of the Death Eaters, Snape had healed from Nagini's bite and returned to Hogwarts as Potion's Master. Minerva welcomed him back with open arms, but many families and students still saw him as the evil dungeon bat of Hogwarts, a reputation that he fell back into with ease.

Now, four years later, with his supposed past behind him, horrible memories were being dredged up by the mere view of Miss Granger's name. How on earth was he to put up with her for a whole year, just the two of them? His stomach clenched at the thought, but at the same time he knew she was the best choice. With a sigh he got up from his desk to let Minerva know he'd made his decision.

_**Inventory of items for your apprenticeship**__**:**_

_**Suitable clothing for hot & cold weather**_

_**13 small items of no value (these shall not be returned to you)**_

_**30 rolls of weather resistant parchment (quills and ink provided)**_

_**One pair of good walking / hiking shoes**_

_**Anti-nausea potion (a limited supply is provided)**_

_**Large duffel or pack to carry supplies and ingredients**_

_**Food rations sufficient for one month. Fresh food will be limited in some locations.**_

_**Personal comfort items (books, magazines) for downtime**_

_**Potion tool kit as sold in Potion's Monthly**_

_**** Please note, magic will not always be an option, so plan accordingly.**_

_**Certain muggle items including:**_

_** Flashlight**_

_** One box of matches**_

_** Muggle writing utensils and three notepads **_

_** Muggle money in the highest quantity you are able**_

Hermione read over the list several more times, checking to make sure that she had everything. She had charmed her handbag as she had when she and Ron and Harry were after the Horcruxes. Most of her things were in there, but she had a back pack as well that could hold many things when magic wasn't available.

She packed the small digital camera that her parents had gotten for her. She had no idea where she and Snape would be traveling, but was excited to document the trip for herself, her family and friends. With one final glance at the list, she folded it up and tucked it in her pack. Sliding the straps over her shoulders, she headed for the door of the flat she shared with Harry and Ginny. With a rush of excitement she closed the door behind her, heading for King's Cross Station.

As she stood in the masses of people waiting for their respective trains, she couldn't help snapping a photo of herself, giddy with excitement about the journey ahead. She wasn't planning on taking a train to Hogwarts, but she had decided to apparate from there to Hogsmeade. Though it was the beginning of March, the air was unseasonable warm, and Hermione had decided to wear a comfortable white t-shirt with a slightly preppy black vest over it, and blue jeans and sneakers. Finding a good spot in the station, she ducked into the shadows, and with a spin and a loud pop that was muffled in the din of commuters, she vanished.

As she made the familiar walk from the small wizard town up the hill to Hogwarts, she couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive. Though she was a grown woman of twenty one, she couldn't help but feel like a nervous school girl as the turrets of the castle came in to view. She took a deep breath and approached the large metal gate the surrounded the school. It was a relief to see it unlocked and standing open. This hadn't been done since before the first war.

She walked up the hill towards the entry, glancing at Hagrid's hut briefly. There was smoke coming from the chimney, but no sign of him or Fang. The sun was warm, and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she reached the stone doors; also open.

It was chaos, and she couldn't help chuckling to herself. Students buzzed around everywhere. Breakfast had obviously just let out, and children were on their way to their various classes. She stepped inside and looked around, her eyes finally landing on the two people she was looking for.

Snape stood between the headmistress and a witch that Hermione didn't recognize. She knew that many staff changes had occurred since she was a student. She quickly pulled her camera out of her pocket and took another photo and the three talking to each other. She knew that Snape would be furious to know that she was taking pictures of him, but she wanted to document this trip, and he was going to be a big part of it.

Finally the witch she didn't know said goodbye and stepped away, probably towards whatever classroom she taught in, and Snape and Minerva made their way towards the entrance. It was then that Snape's eyes fell on Hermione's face, and an odd expression briefly crossed his face. He immediately schooled his features as they approached each other.

"Good morning professors." She grinned at the pair, a trill of excitement shooting through her.

**A/N So there you have the first chapter. This story will be told primarily by my writing alone, but also in the form of journal entries done by Hermione, and the photos she takes during their time together.**

**Please visit snapesassistant . blogspot . com to see pictures of their trip. I've decided to try and make this story as true to life as a fanfic can be. I will update the photos with each chapter, so bookmark the page if you want. Please let me know what you think of the idea. I already have all of the photos collected and saved on my computer, but if you come across any that you think might be good, please let me know. **

**Please review if you have a chance. I love the feedback, as I'm sure all of my fellow authors do. I'm really looking forward to writing this story, and I hope that you enjoy reading it.**

**Until next time!**

**TG**


	2. Norway

**Hi friends! Thanks so much for the alerts and favorites you've given this story. It hasn't even been 24 hours and I'm blown away! Thank you also for the reviews! You guys ROCK!**

Snape couldn't believe his eyes. Gone was the gangly girl that had graced his classroom those four years ago. He had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing who he thought he was. Her hair was a fraction lighter, and not as bushy. She wore it down, and it landed just past her shoulders. She was still thin, but her figure resembled that of a woman; she no longer bore the bony frame of a teenager. Her brown eyes were filled with warmth, and though Snape couldn't believe once again that _she_ was to be his apprentice, he seemed oddly content at the choice.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you, my dear." The headmistress pulled her into a hug that she gladly reciprocated.

"It's wonderful to see you as well. It feels so odd to be back." Hermione let go of her former mentor and glanced around as the final group of students rambled off toward their classrooms. Finally she turned to Professor Snape, a new wave of excitement and anxiety roiled through her. "Good morning, Professor."

He gave her a curt nod. "Granger." He reached down and picked up a briefcase and a pack of his own. It looked odd on his shoulder. He wore his typical billowing cloak and button up jacket. His normal black boots were in place and polished. She wondered how he would do any hiking in them. "Are you ready to go?" Hermione nodded, and without another word Snape turned on his heel and headed out the open door.

"Well, it was good seeing you for a moment, headmistress." Hermione gave McGonagall another quick hug, then turned to follow the potion's master.

"You as well, Hermione. Good luck!" Just as Hermione was about to turn and wave, Snape called out to her.

"Quickly, Granger. We don't have all day. No time for idle pleasantries." Hermione was about to retort, but then shut her mouth. She didn't want to upset the professor before their journey together had even begun. She knew it was an honor to be chosen for the assistantship, and it was an opportunity she was going to fully take advantage of.

"I'm coming, professor." She pulled her backpack up her shoulder and jogged quickly after him, reaching his side just as they walked through the gate. Snape stopped and regarded Hermione.

"There are a few things we need to go over before we disapparate to our first location." Hermione nodded. "Firstly, I will go over protocol for collection of ingredients for each location when we get there. Second, we will be apparating farther than you ever have before, even during your adventures with Potter and Weasley. The nausea and dizziness is exponentially increased the farther you travel. That is why I have asked you to bring anti-nausea potion. I have some with me as well that you may use. Eventually you will build a tolerance to travel, and the effects will be no more than regular apparition." He glanced at her up and down, then at her pack. "Did you bring everything on the list Minerva sent to you?" Hermione nodded. "Alright then, let's be off. The sooner we get to our first location, the sooner we can begin our work." He pulled his pack over his shoulder and picked up his case. "Are you ready?"

Hermione grinned. "Absolutely sir. May I just take this opportunity to thank you for giving me this opportu-"

"Save it, Granger. Those words won't flow so smoothly from your lips when you are near unconsciousness from nausea." With that he offered his elbow for her. She pulled her pack tight and tentatively tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. "Closer, Granger."

She squeezed his arm with her fingers, sliding up next to him, unsure of what to do next. She glanced up at Snape, and he looked down. "Take a deep breath. This will be very uncomfortable." Hermione did as she was told, filling her lungs with the fresh air around her, then, suddenly nervous, she closed her eyes tight. She felt Snape begin to twist on the spot and unknowingly squeezed his arm tighter.

Immediately she was compressed with the knowing feeling of disapparating. Nothing was out of the ordinary as far as she could tell. She felt as though she was being squeezed through an incredibly small tube, and her lungs burned as they normally did. She could feel Professor Snape pressed against her, and she thought about how odd it felt. She wondered briefly where they might be traveling to. Perhaps America, or maybe Asia.

Suddenly she realized that something was dreadfully off. She shouldn't have had time to think of any of these things. Apparition was nearly instantaneous. Suddenly she realized that her throat felt raw, and her head pounded. Something was definitely wrong. This shouldn't be taking so long. Perhaps Snape had done something incorrect. No, she thought to herself, before she lost the ability to think. Snape had done this hundreds of times more than her, and at distances that she didn't even fathom. Suddenly there was a loud thumping and everything went black.

Hermione felt the ground under her feet and slowly came to realize that they had arrived. She also realized that she was leaning quite heavily against Snape, both arms clung to his desperately. Her eyes were closed, and she came to understand that the thumping was her heart pounding and the blood rushing behind her ears. She opened her mouth to say something, but the first wave of nausea overtook her, and just as Snape stepped away from her, she fell to her knees, retching.

After several moments she had thoroughly emptied the contents of her stomach, but the nausea didn't go away. She opened her eyes, but that was no good. The bright sunlight of wherever they were burned and caused her head to pound even harder. She retched again, feeling her backpack slide to one side of her body. She limply tossed it aside to avoid it falling in the mess. She heard noise coming from her left, but didn't dare open her eyes. Before she could take another breath, dizziness washed over her and everything went black.

When she opened her eyes again the sun was beating down on her. She felt sweat dripping down her temples. Her head continued to pound, and her stomach roiled, but she focused all of her energy on keeping the rest of the stomach acid and bile where it was. Carefully she sat up, still no trusting her eyes to open. When she was pushed up on her knees, she fell forward, vomiting once again.

Her stomach muscles hurt, and when she finally felt her stomach momentarily calm, her head pounded so hard she felt tears welling in her eyes. Angry with herself for her weakness, she pushed herself upright. The sudden movement forced her eyes open to help maintain the little balance she had left.

She noted that she was standing on grass, and glancing around as quickly as she dared, she saw that they were situated on the edge of a cliff. This flat, grassy area overlooked a small waterfront city. It was quite lovely; she just wished she was in a better state to enjoy it.

Finally turning, she saw Snape approaching her. He looked absolutely fit. He had removed his cloak, wearing just his jacket and black pants. Off towards the edge of the cliff was a large canvas tent that looked fairly similar to the one the Weasley's owned. She took another deep breath, pressing her palm to her forehead to try to stop the pounding.

"Here, drink this." She looked up to see Snape holding out a small vial towards her, filled with a pink liquid. She knew it instantly as the anti-nausea potion. She took it quickly, downing the entire amount in one swallow. The peppermint taste was wonderful in her sour mouth, but she felt it hit her stomach. It bubbled for a moment and another wave of nausea hit her. She clamped her hand over her mouth, willing herself to keep from vomiting again. When she felt that she wasn't in imminent danger of upchucking again, she lowered her hand and looked up at her professor.

"Thank you, sir." She took another breath, still feeling goose bumps over her whole body. "I'm sorry about that." She looked him up and down. He looked completely unfazed. She felt like she was in the middle of a three day bout with food poisoning.

"Nonsense, Granger. I told you I'd built up a tolerance to this type of apparition." He eyed her, realizing how unsteady she was. "Come now, rest up." He took her elbow and pulled her towards the tent.

"No, sir, I'm fine. We need to get to work." Her speech was a bit slurred, but Hermione didn't notice.

"Did you not listen to a word I said to you before we left? The rest of this day will be spent resting up from our travels. This will be the norm until you are used to long distance disapparition." She stumbled as they walked, and kept tripping over her own feet.

"But sir, you look absolutely fine. I don't want to hinder our work."

Granger, I've planned this entire trip accordingly. I knew you'd be a blithering mess for the rest of the day, and you've proven me correctly. You are in no state to be on any use to me. Lie down."

Hermione couldn't believe it, but just walking from where she stood to the tent took nearly all the strength she had. His words stung, and she desperately wanted to feel better to prove him wrong. She turned to argue the point, but at that moment he pushed aside the tent flap and she spotted two cots, one on each side. She collapsed on the one nearest her, and before she could even turn to argue with Snape, she was fast asleep.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she glanced around to see that she was alone in the tent. Similarly to the Weasley's tent, this one was magically enhanced, although not as nicely. It wasn't much larger inside than it looked outside. The main room of the tent consisted of the sleeping area, which she realized was not private in the least. Deciding to worry about that later, she glanced towards the opposite end. There was a small door off to one side that she guessed was the bathroom, and decided to go check.

Snape had brought her backpack in while she had been sleeping, and she dug inside it for her toothbrush and toothpaste.

The small door did in fact lead to a small bathroom, although latrine would be more accurate. There was a toilet and sink, with a small bare light bulb illuminating the tiny space. She quickly brushed her teeth, feeling immediately better. Her head still throbbed, but it was much better than earlier. She splashed some cold water on her face, then emerged back into the main room.

The air had cooled off quite a bit, so she pulled a sweater out of her bag and tied her hair back into a ponytail. Exiting the tent, she was amazed to see that the sun was nearly gone over the horizon. She had been unconscious nearly the whole day. This would simply not do. She was determined to figure out how to get over this sickness faster than she did today.

She walked to the edge of the cliff, finally getting a glimpse of the town below. She still didn't know where they were, but at the moment, she was just glad that she felt better enough to finally enjoy it a bit.

The small town was 'U' shaped, carved out of the mountain and formed around a small harbor. Boat traffic was nonexistent, but the lights of the city reflected off the water in a pale blue glow. Remembering that she still had her camera in her jeans pocket, she took it out and took a shot of the evening skyline. "Granger, what on earth are you doing?"

She spun around at the sound of Snape's voice, then wished she hadn't as her head pounded once again. "Ugh." She closed her eyes and after several seconds the pain subsided back to its dull throbbing. "I was just taking a photo of the town." She held up her small blue camera. "My mum and dad got it for me for the trip." She put it back in her pocket, then realized how odd Snape looked.

He was completely dressed as a muggle. He wore his black boots, but dark blue jeans instead of his normal black pants, and a dark grey sweater instead of his thousand button coat. He looked so different that if it hadn't been for his voice, she wouldn't have known it was him. "Are you quite finished ogling me?" He placed a hand on his hip, and Hermione didn't know whether to be embarrassed or to burst into a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry, sir, I've just never seen you dressed in this…manner before." She swept her arm in front of him for emphasis.

"Well, you will have a year to get used to it." He looked at her, standing upright and on her own two feet. "I take it you're feeling better now?" He pulled his pack off his shoulder, dropping it in the grass next to him.

"Yes, sir, very much. My head still hurts, but not nearly as much as before." She gave him a lopsided grin, but he turned away from her with no response. He lifted the tent flap and with a flick of his wand the small table and two chairs that had been in the tent came out and situated themselves near the edge of the cliff. Snape picked up his pack up and walked to the table, and Hermione wordlessly followed. "I am assuming that magic is allowed here? Um, where exactly are we?"

He sat down at the table, pulling a bag of crackers, a container of sliced cheeses and a bunch of purple grapes out of his bag, placing them on the table. "You are correct on the magic, and we are in Norway. The town below us is Bergen."

Hermione sat down across from him and began nibbling on a cracker. It sat alright, so she tried a piece of cheese. Snape sat for a moment watching her, then started eating as well. "What shall we be collecting here, sir?" She plucked several grapes off the bunch and ate them slowly.

"Tomorrow we shall obtain fishing licenses, then hike into the mountains. We will be collecting the teeth from thirty piranhas during the day, and Waxskin Beetle scales at night." Hermione nodded, then fear flooded through her.

"I don't speak Norweigen, sir." He glanced up from his food, eyeing her with a look of utter bewilderment.

"I didn't expect that you did, Granger, although it wouldn't surprise me." Noticing that this did nothing to ease her fear, he couldn't help the dire chuckle that escaped him. "Are you a witch or not?" She nodded tentatively. "Granger, there is a spell that you can use in order to not only speak any language, but to understand it as well."

Hermione's eyes brightened. "I've never heard of such a spell before. I never learned that in Charms, nor did I read about it." She tipped her head in confusion.

"Well no, you wouldn't have. I created it." He popped a grape in his mouth in satisfaction at the shocked look on her face.

"Sir, that's amazing. To invent a spell from scratch takes years!" Her voice had elevated, and her head began to pound again, but she tried her best to ignore it. "May I ask what it is?"

Snape nodded, swallowing. He pulled out his wand, and she followed suit. He pressed his wand to the skin behind his right ear. "Repeat after me and do exactly as I do." She shook her head fiercely, hanging on his every word. "Audiat mundi."

She repeated the words, placing specific emphasis on the 'Au' and the 'mu'.

"You should feel a warming sensation in both ears, and your hearing will seem heightened." She furrowed her brow. She had felt neither of those. "Don't get discouraged Granger. Try again. Place the tip of your wand closer to your earlobe, and press a bit harder." She nodded, trying again. Still nothing. "Just because you don't get it on the first try, Miss Granger, doesn't mean that you aren't the insufferable know-it-all that I have come to know." He smirked, and she became determined. Pressing her wand harder into her skin, she repeated the words.

Immediately it felt as though her ears had been dipped in warm water. She shrieked with triumph, then regretted the pain that flashed through her forehead.

"Calm down. That is just the spell to understand a foreign tongue. Now you must learn the spell to be able to speak." She nodded again, frustrated that he didn't praise her for learning a complicated charm so quickly.

Next, Snape placed his wand against his throat, near his Adam's apple. "Be gentler this time with the tip of your wand. If done correctly, you will feel the same warming sensation in your throat." He waited for her to nod in understanding, then spoke again. "Loqueris ad Omnes"

She repeated his words, and was thrilled that she immediately felt the sensation she was looking for. She beamed at him. "It worked!"

"Calm down! You act as if you're the first witch to ever get a spell right on the first try. Honestly, I'd expect that reaction from a second year, but not from you." He rolled his eyes and stared down at her, exasperation painting his features.

Immediately she felt like she was back in Potions class, being berated by the professor that everyone hated and feared so much. She felt emotions well up inside her, but clamped them down, desperate not to cry in front of him.

"My _apologies_, Professor. I'm quite tired. I think I shall retire for the night." She turned and stalked back to the tent, waiting until her back was to him until she let the first of the angry tears fall.

She kicked off her sneakers when she entered the tent, then flicked her wand to change her clothes from her shirt and jeans to a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. She let out a deep breath, wiping the tears away quickly as she heard Snape enter behind her. "I'm going for a walk." She wouldn't meet his eye, staring at the floor. He pulled on a black wool jacket. "Good night, Granger."

His voice was cold as ice, but there was an odd quality to it, one she'd never heard before, but it made her uneasy. She wished she had more energy to analyze it, or to just be mad in general. But all she could feel now was sadness and fatigue. Pulling out her journal she jotted a quick note down, then, barely shoving the book and pen back in her bag, she fell asleep on top of the blankets of her cot.

**So there you have it, Hermione's first experience with Snape. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I cannot believe the positive feedback I've gotten so far. You guys are just amazing!**

Worrywart – **Thanks for the comment…you'll find out about the 13 objects soon =) Thanks for following the story!**

Kojowren – **Thanks so much for your interest and kind words! I'll update as quickly as I can. I'm really enjoying writing this, and though my brain tends to jump from project to project, I hope to land on this one a lot!**

THESE VOICES WONT SHUT UP **– I'm sorry you don't like the picture idea. It's certainly more work for me, but I love traveling and seeing photos from places I've never been, so I thought this would be a fun way to combine the two, but you certainly don't need to see the pictures to get the effect of the story…it's just an added bonus.**

Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21 – **Thanks so much for the review. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**

TheTV-Junkie – **Thanks girlie! I'm glad you like the pictures so far…there will be some more coming up that you'll LOVE. I tried to be crafty, and I'm pretty proud of myself LOL. Thanks for the kind words and as always thanks for reading my story. I'll be talking to you! =)**

**A/N – No new pictures yet, but check out www. Snapesassistant . for Hermione's photo album. I will update pictures with the next chapter, and also Hermione's journal entry.**

**LOVE!**

**TG**


	3. Norway Part 2

**So, I'm sorry about the lame and late update…I suck, I know. I'm going to try to write another chapter and finish up their time in Norway tomorrow…hopefully. Thanks for following!**

March 1

Dear journal,

I'm so mad right now, I can't even tell you. This trip hasn't gotten off to the start that I planned on at ALL, but I don't want to talk about it right now. Perhaps tomorrow…

I'm sorry to be brief, but Professor Snape only went for a short walk, and to tell the truth, I'm exhausted. I'll have to do some research to see if there is a quicker way to overcome the effects of long distance apparition. I slept almost the entire day. I honestly feel quite bad about that. Despite the way I was treated today, I don't want Snape to think me weak. I know I can handle anything that he sets me to.

Oh, by the way, we are in Norway. The small town we are staying near is next to the sea. I must admit that geography isn't my forte, so I'm not sure exactly where in Norway the town of Bergen is. I shall have to keep a look out for a shop that I may buy an atlas. It would be nice to have some reference as to where we are going.

I would love to tell you more, but my head is aching unbearably and my eyes are burning. I am still tired from the trip, and not really in the mood to talk about what Snape said to me. I am just desperate to make a good impression tomorrow.

Wish me luck!

Hermione

Hermione woke early, still feeling draggy, but the nausea was mostly gone, and her head only felt heavy. She sat up slowly, glancing across at the other cot. It was empty, and it didn't look as though Snape had even slept on it. She rubbed her eyes, dragging herself to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She wished she could have a shower, but instead used a cleansing spell, then redressed in a burgundy sweater and corduroy pants. She pulled on wool socks and hiking books. Though the sun was out, she could feel a chill in the air that was more appropriate for the beginning of March. She knew that Norway was North of Brittan, but she didn't know where in Norway the small sea town lay. She tied her hair back into a ponytail again and tucked her wand up her sleeve.

She exited the tent to find Snape sitting at the table where they had eaten the night before. She guessed it to be about seven thirty, but realized that she forgot to bring a watch. She walked over to the table to see that he was drinking a cup of tea, and that there was one sitting across from him. Hermione tentatively sat down across from him. He was scribbling away on a piece of parchment, and she could tell he was keeping his own type of journal.

"Good morning sir. I'm sorry I slept so late. You should have woken me." She glanced down at the cut of tea to see it still steaming. She took a sip.

"It's fine, Granger. The markets don't open until eight. We have time for you to dilly dally." He didn't glance up, but took a sip of his own tea and continued writing.

"Professor, I apologize for anything I've done to offend you, as well as my outburst yesterday. I must admit that my enthusiasm often gets the best of me. I'll try to restrain myself in the future." She willed him to look in her direction, but with no luck.

"Consider it forgotten, Granger." He finished writing, then flicked his wand and the parchment rolled itself up and zipped through the air into the tent. "Are you ready to go?"

Hermione took a gulp of her tea to finish it, feeling it scald her throat as she did so, but eagerly nodded and stood up after he did. She headed for the tent and grabbed her pack. Shoving her camera back in her pocket, she exited. "Are we leaving the tent here, sir?"

He nodded. "I've applied several anti-muggle charms. It will be well concealed here until we return." He began walking away from the tent and towards a tree line that lay about thirty or forty yards away. Once inside the trees, they began to follow a dirt trail that sloped slowly downhill.

She walked behind him for a while in silence. It was so odd to see him dressed so…normally. He wore a dark green sweater, dark jeans and black boots. He carried his pack over his shoulder; it was canvas and camo brown. She assumed it was magically enhanced just as her bag was. She wished he was more open to conversation. She was desperate to talk…about anything! She wanted to apologize again, to scream, to slap him and to hug him. She was still incredibly excited to be on this trip with him, but suddenly more and more eager to win his approval, just as she had wanted when she was a student.

"So, sir, do you always travel to the same places when you go on sabbatical?" She pushed a branch aside as they made their way around towards the city.

"How do you know that I've taken sabbatical before?" He turned a bit to eye her over his shoulder. She thought she detected a smirk.

"When I saw your request for an assistant, I was curious at how long it had been since your last sabbatical. I looked it up in the library. I saw that you've been on four, spanning your entire career at Hogwarts." She could almost tell that he was rolling his eyes.

"Yes, alright. I do travel to the same locations. I have made several acquaintances in my travels that have come in handy when magic is not allowed." He turned back to her briefly, then continued walking.

Hermione followed him through an opening in the trees that led to a dirt road. The sun was finally high enough in the sky to produce heat, and Hermione was soon hot in her sweater. The road they were on worked its way through a field and towards the small town. There was no shade now, and Hermione pushed her sleeves up. Her neck felt sticky and sweat was dripping down her neck and between her shoulder blades. Professor Snape seemed completely unaffected by the heat of the morning, so she vowed to remain silent.

Soon the dirt road turned to pavement, and as they rounded a bend, the town of Bergen was laid out in front of them. Hermione pulled out her camera and began snapping away. Snape turned at the sound of the shutter, then rolled his eyes and continued walking.

As they neared the small town, clouds began to settle and a light mist fell as the approached the main street. It wasn't enough to really soak through their clothes, but Hermione could tell that the humidity was wreaking havoc on her hair, frizzing up the sides and curling it in wet ringlets around her face. Try as she might to push it back, it continued to curl around her face. She sighed and gave up. Snape looked back at her again, but she couldn't read the expression in his eyes. After a while, the drizzle stopped, but the sky remained fairly overcast. After about ten more minutes of walking, they had finally arrived at their destination.

Hermione knew they had to obtain fishing licenses before they could head into the hills to begin collecting ingredients. The shop they walked towards had dark maroon siding, stuck in the middle of a row or buildings. They all looked old and worn, the white paneling on some of them had lost its luster. The windows looked greasy and grubby, but it seemed to add to the charm. They quickly performed the spells they had worked on the night before, and then entered the old bait shop.

While Snape spoke with the store clerk, Hermione browsed around the shop. They sold fishing poles, bait, other fishing and outdoor gear. She didn't really see anything she needed. Snape hadn't mentioned anything about needing fishing poles, so she assumed he had sufficient equipment. After about five minutes of haggling, Snape had procured two fishing licenses. He gave one to Hermione, who tucked it into the front pocket of her back pack, and they headed back out of the shop.

Hermione snapped several more pictures, but after a glare from Snape, she pushed her camera back into her pocket and quickly walked to catch up to him. "Where are we going fishing, sir?"

"There is a freshwater stream at the top of this mountain. The hike up will take most of the morning. We will begin fishing immediately. As I've said, the Piranhas will be caught during the day, but when night falls we shall be collecting –"

"Scales from the Waxskin Beetle, yes, I remember." Snape looked angry for a moment at being cut off, but let it go.

"Correct, Miss Granger." While they had been talking, then reached the end of the road, and as it turned back to gravel.

"Why can we not apparate to the stream?" She regretted the question momentarily, as the feeling of nausea from the day before slipped through her mind, but she was curious anyways.

"Long distance apparition, though completely safe, does wreck havoc on the body, and apparition in general should be avoided for several days. Also, the farther the travel, the longer one must stay in one place in order to recover." He turned to look at Hermione, who nodded in understanding. "I've therefore planned our route accordingly."

Hermione thought about that for a moment, then nodded. "So where are we going next?"

"Perhaps we should worry about the situation at hand first. Once we collect our ingredients here, I shall tell you." She wasn't sure she appreciated his vagueness, but knew that there was nothing for it. So she bit down on her frustration and followed him into the woods.

TBC

**So, as will my other update, I know this is a lame one…I just want you to know that I haven't forgotten about you. I hope to write another chapter tomorrow.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I appreciate them so much!**

Seth7 – Thanks so much. I'm glad you like the picture idea. Check the website…there are a few more. =)

TheTV-Junkie – I'm so sorry I've left this hanging so long girlie! I'm glad you're liking it! Yes, limited private space…he he he he he ;-)

Kimber – Thanks!

Angelwells – Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I have lots of ideas of 'adventures' they will be having! =D

Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21 – It will be interesting…we'll see how it goes. Thanks for your interest

Melissa – Thanks so much…here you go!

**As always, please check out snapesassistant . blogspot . com for a couple more pictures from Hermione's journey. =)**

**Until next time**

**xoxoxox**

**TG**


	4. Norway Part 3

**Hello friends. Thank you so much for all of your reviews…I'll answer them personally at the end, like normal. I really appreciate your feedback and interest in this story. I know it's a bit unconventional, but I'm having fun with it.**

**JKR owns everything…I own nothing nor make money…just having fun =)**

Hermione and Snape hiked for most of the day in silence. They stopped once for a bite to eat and to rest just after one in the afternoon. The terrain was rugged, and Hermione's legs were getting tired. She didn't dare say anything, her determination to please her former professor quelled any fatigue she might be feeling.

Finally around five in the evening they reached a flat expense of land outside the tree line, not unlike the one where they had camped the night before. Though this plateau also overlooked the small town of Bergen, tucked into the trees across from where they stood was a bubbling spring that flowed into a small river bed that disappeared into the trees and back down to the sea. The trees were amazingly full of leaves for so early in the year, and Hermione loved the sound of the breeze rustling through them.

"Sir, this place is amazing." Her eyes were wide, and Snape couldn't help but watch her with curiosity as she took in the scenery around her. He knew this was a pleasant spot, but to see it through the eyes of Hermione was refreshing somehow. "Shall we get started?" She pulled her backpack off and set it on the grass covered earth.

"Yes, we have several hours before it's dark and the waxskin beetles emerge to scavenge." He pulled his own pack off and set it down. "All you'll need it your wand, Miss Granger." She nodded, leaving her things where they were and following her professor towards the water.

The edge of the spring was rocky, but dropped off quickly to deep water. Hermione peered down into the darkness. She leaned down and tentatively stuck a finger in the water. It was very cold.

"Granger, please be aware that there are less dangerous ways to catch piranhas than temping them with your own flesh."

Hermione jerked her finger back as her cheeks turned crimson. "I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't thinking…"

"Precisely." He approached her. "I wouldn't have thought it possible." Hermione was about to be offended, but his normal dry sarcasm was missing. Instead she peered back down into the water. She looked for their quarry, but saw nothing but dark flowing water. Confused, she glanced back up at her professor.

"Alright, Miss Granger, as I recall you received top marks during your NEWTS for spell accuracy, is that correct?" Hermione nodded. "Good. It will take both of us to catch and immobilize the piranhas and we both need to be accurate in our spell casting to avoid injury." Hermione nodded again. "I shall _accio_ the fish to me, and you shall cast the _imobulus_ so they do not bite me when I catch them, do you understand?"

"Certainly, sir."

We shall extricate the teeth from each fish one at a time." He pulled a small phial from his pocket and unscrewed the lid. It was about the size of a muggle film canister. "I shall remove the teeth and you must be ready with this container. We have to work until this phial is full. As you can imagine this might take some time." His searing gaze locked with hers to make sure she understood. "It is imperative that we work smoothly and quickly."

"I understand, sir. I'm ready when you are." She pulled her wand from her sleeve, her grip tightening around the handle nervously.

Hermione was very ready, overly so, but completely anxious to please her professor. This would be her first real test during their time together, and she didn't want to disappoint him.

Snape stepped closer to the water's edge, pulling out his own wand. "Wand at the ready, Miss Granger." Hermione raised her own slightly, anticipation flowing through her limbs. "_Accio piranha!" _

His voice boomed out and it made Hermione jump slightly. She hadn't been ready for the commanding quality that his voice took on. It frightened her and intrigued her. She remembered back to the days of Professor Lockhart, and their dueling lessons. She had been in awe of Snape's skill and form when he had dueled his fellow faculty member. Though he hadn't had much of a challenge in Lockhart, she had been impressed none the less. It was even more so now.

Just a split second after he spoke there was a splash in the water, and a silvery grey fish shot up out of the water. Hermione watched as it flipped violently in the air, twisting this way and that, desperate to return to the water. The sun glinted off its shiny scales, and Hermione caught sight of its bright orange and yellow belly. It was a beautiful creature, but as it soared closer, she could easily make out its razor sharp teeth. Gripping her wand tighter, she quickly jutted it out towards the fish. "_Imobulus!"_ She shrieked, remembering Neville being attacked by the Cornish Pixies. It had been her well placed spell that saved him from a painful encounter, she was sure.

She could tell the moment her spell hit the creature. It instantly stopped its writhing, but its momentum from Snape's spell kept it moving forward.

Snape grasped the fish in his left hand. Hermione watched as he gently slid his wand into the fish's mouth. She watched the lips slide back ever so slightly, but Snape didn't seem to be after the teeth, and she was confused. She held the phial in her left hand, carefully watching for a nod from Snape that he was ready for her. He tipped his head this way and that, looking into the fish's mouth, for what, she did not know.

After just a few seconds, he seemed to find what he was looking for. "_Novum dentes remissionis."_ Then he gently pulled his wand out of the piranha, and Hermione was amazed to see tiny triangular teeth following in a single file line after his wand. He gently brought then to the phial and tapped his wand on the tip. The tiny white razors dropped into the phial and she flipped the lid over it with her thumb.

Snape then tossed the fish back in the water, muttering _finite incantatem_. Hermione watched the fish land and swim away as though nothing had happened. Snape turned back to Hermione. "That was impressive, Granger. I am pleased." He eyed her for a moment, and something she did not expect to happen…happened. Snape's lips curled up in a tiny grin.

She felt like jumping up and down and shrieking. He was pleased. She felt a goofy, stupid grin light up her face, and though she tried to compose herself, she was lost. "Thank you, sir." She held the phial and her wand tightly. "Shall we continue?"

Snape nodded, and accio'd another piranha into his hand. Hermione was quick with her charm each time, and before long they had a smooth rhythm going. Hermione watched Snape coax the teeth out of each fish, wondering why she didn't see any missing from their angry looking mouths.

Afternoon quickly turned to evening as Snape and Hermione continued working. Though each fish added little to the phial in the way of teeth, the sheer volume of fish they had been through added up. Snape had just tossed another fish back into the large pond when he turned to Hermione.

"Pass me the phial, please." Hermione flipped the lid back on and carefully handed it over, making sure that nothing spilled out. She didn't realize until that moment that it was nearly full. Snape took it from her and flipped the lid open, looking inside. He looked satisfied. "I'd have to say one more ought to do it."

Suddenly Hermione had a thought, "Sir, when we catch the next one, could I please take a photo of it?" He glanced down at her as he handed the container back, rolled his eyes, but nodded.

Once Snape had the last piranha in his hand, he held it down to Hermione. She slid her camera out of her pants pocket and turned it on. Snape was holding the mouth open, and it was then that Hermione finally saw the teeth that they were collecting.

Deep down inside the fish's mouth was a second ring of teeth that she didn't know had been there. She wasn't even sure what their purpose was; grinding up the predator's food if she had to guess, but it was those that Snape so carefully extricated and emptied into the phial. Trying not to take too much time, she quickly focused and snapped several shots.

Finally the last fish was back in the water, and the sun was just setting over the trees. Hermione was so focused on their work that she didn't realize how the air had cooled off. After handing over the filled phial, she dug through her pack for a sweatshirt. Realizing she hadn't brought one, she quickly transfigured her sweater into a fleece lined hooded sweatshirt.

They headed into the woods then, to a small clearing about a ten minutes walk in. Last years' leaves crunched under Hermione's shoes, and the forest was absolutely alive with noise. She recognized the sound of Spring Peepers and other tree toads. There was an odd clicking noise that she had never heard before, and way off in the distance a pair of hoot owls called back and forth.

At almost the same time Hermione and Snape both lit the ends of their wands as the trees closed in around them. She followed her former professor to a particularly large oak tree. It was at least twenty feet around. "Come close, Miss Granger, you can hear the Wax Skin Beetles within." He pressed his ear to the bark, and Hermione followed suit.

After several seconds she was able to tune out the sounds around her and concentrate on the sounds beneath her ear. Beneath the rough bark and layers of wood she could hear the clicking more clearly. She knew that Wax Skin Beetles could grow up to a foot in length, and were very strong. She also knew that they had a large iridescent diamond shaped scale on their back beneath their wings, but she did not know what they were going to do to extract it. While she had been listening to them moving inside the tree, Snape had been working on just that.

"I shall take the first watch, Miss Granger. As I'm sure you know, these beetles are very smart and keen on avoiding capture by predators, including us." He gestured to the middle of the clearing where he had lit a small fire. "They are attracted to the heat, but will be cautious. They are likely to only come out one at a time, and there is no telling at what intervals." He dropped his back by the edge of the trees and unrolled a blanket across the fire from himself. "Get some rest, Miss Granger. I shall wake you around four and explain the protocol."

Hermione didn't exactly feel comfortable sleeping under the watchful eye of Snape, nor did she want to use his blankets. However, she hadn't brought her own, and they both couldn't stay up all night long. She had no choice but to move around to the other side of the fire. She dropped her own pack at the foot of her makeshift bed and glanced again at her professor. "It's fine, Miss Granger. Get some rest."

"Alright, please wake me if you get tired." He nodded and settled down across the fire from her, facing the large oak tree they had been listening to.

She tentatively sat down on the blanket, bunching up one end to use as a pillow. As she settled down she couldn't help but stifle a yawn. She thought she heard Snape actually chuckle, but she couldn't be sure. "Good night, sir."

Though he kept his eyes glued to the trees, he turned his head slightly towards her. "Good night, Miss Granger."

She lay her head down, enveloped in the smell of the fresh air, the fire and the sudden scent of Snape coming from the blanket beneath her, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

**I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I have no excuse except that I suck. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I've been outlining the next few stops for them, what they will be after, whether magic will be allowed, and what might happen between them =) Melanie, you will have a juicy moment soon ;-)**

**Thanks as always for your reviews….they are like medicine for the soul.**

Snowflake – I know Hermione's camera wouldn't work at Hogwarts…also following the time frame of the books, digital cameras probably hadn't been invented for the public yet…but it's my story, so I'll bend the rules. =)

Angelwells – I know, he's pretty closed off…I'm hoping I can develop him away from that feature in a way that's believable. Thanks for the review!

360devil – I'm glad you're liking it. Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try and do better for the next chapter!

Jirle – Thanks so much. It felt original to me too, and that was important to me…to try and get away from things that might have already been written. Thanks for following!

TheTV-Junkie – I'm so glad that you like my stories. You're such a sweetie. Maybe Hermione did enchant her camera…I just know that in my story it works LOL Snape will be opening up, and hopefully you'll like the result. Thanks as always for your reviews and kind words!

sa1ntmung0 – Thanks for following my stories. I'm glad you like all of them. I really appreciate it! I'm also glad you like the pictures. I've taken a lot of time looking for just the right ones, so I'm glad they are well received.

EruthiadwenGreenleaf – Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you like it!

SilverMoonPanther – Thanks so much! I appreciate the review!

**Thanks as always for the ads and alerts. It really means a lot, and I promise promise promise that I'll try to update faster. I think it will be easier now that I have a bit of the story outlined.**

**I hope you all have a fabulous week, and I'll talk at you all soon!**

**(P.S. – No new pictures yet, expect them to be up once their stay in Norway is done.)**

**xoxoxo**

**TG**


	5. Norway Part 4 Final

Hermione dreamed of gnashing teeth and red eyes and water surrounding her, yet she didn't feel threatened. She vaguely remembered a pair of dark arms wrapped around her, protecting her and keeping her warm. She felt safe there, surrounded in the warmth of…who? Just as she tried to turn around, she heard a voice far off in the distance.

"Miss Granger." The sound was soft and soothing. She recognized the voice, but the tone was different than she remembered. It was coaxing and quiet…gentle. She smiled lightly, reveling in the voice. "Miss Granger."

She felt a hand on her arm, fingers brushing lightly across the skin of her shoulder. A shiver ran down her spine and settle in the pit of her stomach. It was delicious. She knew she was blushing, but she didn't much care. The touch and the voice were overwhelming her senses.

Next she felt the breath across her nape. "Miss Granger." She felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and another jolt of electricity shuddered through her whole body. His breath smelled of mint and wilderness…she turned to breathe it in again.

It was only when she took in a nose full of dirt that she came awake, coughing and sputtering. Snape knelt next to her, a smirk on his face. "Good gracious, Miss Granger. What on earth could you possibly have been dreaming about?"

Hermione sat up, her eyes darting around in the darkness, trying to reacquaint herself with her surroundings. Her cheeks went crimson. "I uh, don't remember." She rubbed her eyes. She knew exactly what she had been dreaming, and it was very disconcerting. "I'm sorry, sir."

"It's just after four in the morning. I'd like to show you what you shall be doing for the remainder of the night." Hermione stood up, stretched, and glanced around. The fire was well built up, giving off a nice warmth in the cool night air. She followed Snape to where he had been sitting and sat next to him. She hadn't noticed before, but the same smell on his blankets was coming from his as well, and it was quite pleasant; like the outdoors itself, the scent of pine, fresh air, campfire, honey and something else that she couldn't place, but equated to him. It reminded her a bit of her potions classes all those years ago. It was oddly comforting, and she took a deep breath. "Alright Granger, keep an eye out. I haven't seen a beetle in quite some time, so there is bound to be one soon."

Hermione looked over at the oak tree they had listened to earlier. She could still hear the telltale clicking, but it seemed to be farther off in the distance now. She could see dozens of tracks leading from the oak tree towards the fire, but they all abruptly stopped about three feet away from them.

"Similarly to the fish, Miss Granger, when the beetles approach the fire, you need to immobilize them, then bring them to hover over the flames. These beetles need the heat to shed their scales to begin the growth of new ones. This fire is magically enhanced to speed up that process. The heat is more intense, and it only takes several minutes for the beetles to shed their scales. You are only concerned with the large diamond scale on their backs, as I'm sure you know." Hermione nodded, glancing between the flames and her former professor. "I have a bowl just here that I am placing them in. A thin layer of mucous protects the beetles from the heat, and acts as a lubrication to help you retrieve the scales more easily. You will see it start to slide off the body, from between the wings. Immediately bring the beetle to you take hold of the scale, while at the same time removing your spell on it. The beetle will simply fly away, leaving you with the harvested scale."

Hermione nodded, glancing down at the bowl of scales already collected. It only contained maybe six or seven. She did the math in her head and realized that she had been sleeping for six or seven hours. One beetle an hour…yikes. They would be here for a whole year to yield anything substantial. However, she also knew that Waxskin Beetle Scales were very rare and carefully used in potions. Now she knew why. "Alright sir, I understand. I can handle this."

Snape nodded glancing at her for a moment then made his way over to their makeshift bed. "Wake me at first light, Miss Granger. We have to start fishing early in order to collect all we need." He sat down, and then looked across to her through the flickering flames. She saw a string of thoughts flicker through his eyes, but he remained silent. Finally he lay down.

"Aren't you going to tell me to wake you if I have any problems?"

Snape opened his eyes and looked at her. "I don't foresee you having any." He gave her a small but genuine grin and closed his eyes once again.

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't even know how to describe how I'm feeling right now. I was so angry at Professor Snape yesterday, but today he is a completely different person. He's treating me with respect, it feels like, and perhaps a bit more like an equal. Maybe not so much as an equal, but he's not treating me like a student._

_On a rather disturbing note, I had an odd dream about him tonight. It was just moments and visions, but it was quite vivid…I don't really know how to interpret it. I've never had a dream about a man like that before._

_After learning the spells to speak and understand a different language, I'm quite intrigued to come up with something to 'read' other languages. It's got to be possible. I think I shall owl Harry the next time I get a change; I recall seeing a book in Flourish and Blotts about the invention of new spells. I know it's a long process, but it would be quite interesting to dabble in._

_Well, it is nearly six in the morning and I haven't seen a single Waxskin Beetle. I really don't want to disappoint Professor Snape, but I'm not sure what to do. I suppose I'll leave off here and focus on the task at hand._

_Until next time, journal._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

Hermione didn't see a single insect until nearly seven thirty. In the mean time, she spent the hours watching the scenery and, secretly, watching Severus Snape sleep. She had been able to keep her eyes off of him for quite a while, her attention focused on the oak tree for more beetles to emerge. However, after the first hour or so with nothing in sight, Hermione couldn't help but let her gaze drift over to her sleeping mentor.

He had fallen asleep facing away from her, probably on purpose, but after a while he had turned over so he was facing her. She was amazed at how young his face looked during slumber. It was unencumbered with the stresses of life at Hogwarts, and more drastically, life during the war. His face was handsome in the firelight and Hermione couldn't help but watch him as he slept.

She thought back to her dream that she'd had only several hours ago. She knew it had been Snape that she'd dreamt of, but she couldn't understand why. Yet it had felt so good to be wrapped in his arms. The scent of him was alluring. Perhaps it was because he had been so much more respectful of her today, or because it had been a long time since she was in a relationship. However, it was an interesting feeling. She wanted to contemplate it more, but she was still tired, and had a job to do. Snape was counting on her, and she didn't want to let him down.

Hermione only caught one beetle. She was desperately disappointed, and didn't want the small amount of progress she'd made with Snape to go away. The fire had died down to embers after she put the last of the wood on, and the sun was just starting to light up the sky when Snape woke up.

He pushed his hair out of his face and glanced over at Hermione, stretching slightly. "Good morning, Miss Granger." She watched him nervously.

"Good morning, sir." She dug her toe in the ground slightly. "Did you sleep well?"

He stood up and came over to her. "Quite." He glanced down at the bowl, then back at Hermione, a stern look on his face.

"I'm sorry, sir. I kept vigilant all night. I only saw one beetle. I kept and ear and an eye out, but saw and heard nothing, save for that one."

He scoffed, but his face was not hard. "I am surprised you even saw the one." He lifted up the bowl and examined the scales inside it. "Waxskin Beetles have a type of telepathy. When danger is near, they eventually go into hiding, and though they are still drawn to the fire, their baser instincts keep them hidden." Hermione let out a sigh she didn't realize she'd been keeping inside.

"Oh, that's a relief. I'll do better tonight, sir." Her eyes shone hopefully, a grin finally creeping onto her face.

"We shall trade shifts tonight, Miss Granger. You may take first watch if you like." Hermione nodded.

So went the next several days. They fished during the day and took turns catching the beetles at night. They spoke little, and when they did it was mostly of academic subjects. She was just glad that Snape was finally opening up to her, ever so slightly. It was nice to be engaged in conversation, and she was glad that he trusted her enough to bring her on this journey with him. He spoke very little on where they were traveling next, but said that her nausea would most likely return do to the long distance apparition once again. She was definitely not looking forward to that.

On the fifth day they finally hiked out of the woods, their quota of teeth and scales finally filled. By the time they reached the small town of Bergen it was evening. The city was absolutely on fire in the glow of the setting sun, and Hermione couldn't help but take a picture. Snape didn't even comment on it. Perhaps, she thought, he'd gotten used to her snapping photos here and there.

They trudged back up to their camp in silence. Hermione was exhausted. After almost a week of getting four to five hours of sleep a night, she was ready for a good night's sleep. However, as they reached their campsite, she realized they might pick up and leave right then, to get a jump on their next project. She certainly hoped not, but didn't want to say so.

Snape made right for the tent and went inside. Hermione took one more photo of the town in the receding sunlight. Her eyes were heavy and her body exhausted. Finally she made her way back to the tent, hoping she wouldn't see Snape packing his things up. Well, he had never really unpacked anything. She lifted the flap and went inside. Snape was lying on his cot, his eyes shut. She thought perhaps he was asleep, until he spoke.

"Sleep, Miss Granger. We shall leave tomorrow morning." His voice sounded tired as well, and he didn't even open his eyes when he spoke.

"Alright, goodnight, sir." She dropped her pack by her cot and made her way to the small bathroom. She could only imagine what she looked like. She had used the scourgify charm on herself several times over the last week, but it wasn't the same as a nice hot shower. However, at the moment, she was too tired to even stay standing. Splashing some water on her face, she trudged back to her cot and fell down on it, fully dressed, and was asleep in seconds.

**TBC**

**Thanks for following me on this journey! So, one stop down, LOTS more to go. I've added some more pictures to Hermione's blog, so please check them out. If you don't have a link to the page, PM me and I'll send it to you. I can no longer post the link here, as deletes it =(**

**I was a smidge disappointed with only three reviews, but I know you guys are busy…I'm crazy busy too! If you could just drop me a little note, I'd appreciate it so much!**

Inusagi – Here you go!

Sleeplessinseattle – Thanks! Hope you like this one.

Angelwells – I'm so glad you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review. I guess with them, old habits die hard…I know when they will start to be more familiar, it won't be too much longer ;-) Thanks for following!

**Thanks again for taking this trip with me. The muse is kicking again, so hopefully the chapters will come a little faster now. Thanks again for the adds and reviews. You guys are so incredible!**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**TG**


	6. Poland

**Hello again. Thanks for the reviews and adds, as always. I'm really excited to get our characters to another location! I hope you enjoy it too. Please let me know!**  
><strong>As always, JRK owns all the important stuff. The pictures I've added to the blog (PM me for the web address) I found using google and bing.<strong>

When Hermione woke it was still dark outside. Her body still felt tired and sore, but her brain was wide awake, racing with thoughts of their next destination, which she still didn't know.

She sat up quietly and turned to find Professor Snape sound asleep and facing towards her on his cot. She watched his silent breathing and marveled once again at seeing him so vulnerable. She'd never imagined she'd have the opportunity to spend time with Snape like this. She secretly counted herself as very lucky.

Since she'd learned of his role as a spy for the Order, and the memories that he shared with Harry when he thought he was dying…she'd grown fond of the man. She admired his courage and honor, and felt absolutely privileged to be here spending time with him, and learning from him. She secretly thrilled at the idea of possibly getting to know him a little better.

She watched him sleep for a minute more, then crept as quietly as she could towards the small restroom in the tent. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she changed into a grey sweatshirt and a pair of her favorite faded and worn blue jeans. She was about to dig in her pack for something to eat, but then remembered that they would be disapparating soon, and the memories of her first experience with long distance apparition was enough to roil her stomach. Though she was hungry, she decided to forgo food for now, settling on drinking water from her canteen. She still felt slightly queasy at the thought. Taking a phial of the anti nausea potion out of her bag, she slid it into her jeans pocket so she could take it as soon as they arrived at their destination.  
>As quietly as possible she slunk out of the tent and into the cool morning air. The sun was just coming up over the hillside behind her and she made her way to the edge of the cliff overlooking the town. The rock ledge was wide and flat so she decided to sit down and watch the town wake up, at least until she and Snape had to leave.<br>The ocean turned from grey to orange to blue as the sun slid higher and higher in the sky, and Hermione watched as fishermen headed towards their boats. Sailboats and tugs headed out towards the bay and the ocean that lay beyond, and Hermione shaded her eyes to watch.  
>Once the boat activity had diminished, Hermione accioed her journal and a pen to her and decided to add a quick entry.<br>_Dear Journal,_  
><em>This is our last day in Bergen, or rather, our last few minutes in Bergen. I've woken up before Professor Snape and am simply biding my time until we leave. I don't know if I will be any less sick, but I already have a phial of anti nausea potion ready to take as soon as we get there. I do hope that I can adjust to that quickly, because I feel like my being ill is just a hindrance. I really want Professor Snape to<em>

"Good morning, Miss Granger." Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice, quickly slamming her journal shut, suddenly self consciously wondering how long he had been standing behind her.

"Good morning, sir. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Shall I help you take down the tent?" She stood up and brushed the stray gravel from the legs of her jeans, but when she turned, she saw that everything was already packed up. Snape carried his rucksack over his shoulder and held out her back pack to her. Not wanting to slow them down, she quickly stuffed her journal back in the bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I guess we're ready to leave then." Snape nodded and offered his arm to her. As she slid her fingers into the crook of his elbow, an odd sensation of jitters coursed through her. Just as he started to spin she couldn't help but close her eyes and grip his arm tighter.

The first sensation that came to her upon their arrival, just before the nausea hit was the sense of cold and rain. She landed on her feet, but immediately fell to her knees, her stomach churning. Her breath came in heaving gasps, and she reached for the phial in her pocket but was unsuccessful before she began retching. Rain was pouring down around them, and she was soaked to the bone in moments. Her stomach emptied in seconds, but she continued dry heaving until her mouth and throat burned. She felt dizzy, but focused on bringing the phial of pink liquid to her lips. She swallowed it down quickly, but before she could replace the stopper she passed out.

In the darkness she could feel rain splashing on her face, running down her cheeks and into her hair. She felt that she was moving, but not of her own accord. Desperately trying to open her eyes, she finally was able to focus on the image before her. Her brain barely registered two strong arms; one under her knees and one under her shoulders, carrying her towards the tent. Her eyes rolled up to see the concerned face of Severus Snape looking down at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but a pain throbbed in her temple, and she closed both her mouth and eyes, focusing on the warmth of Snape's arms and the pounding of the rain on her face. Before she was ensconced in the tent, she had slipped into unconsciousness again.

The next time her eyes opened she was in the tent, though the temperature was still cold and she was still drenched. She tried to sit up, but a gentle hand on her shoulder kept her lying down. "Don't try to move, Miss Granger." Snape's tone was odd; one that she'd never heard before, but she did as she was told. He quickly turned away and moved towards his own cot where his pack was laid out.

He turned quickly back to her, a rag and small bottle in his hand. "Close your eyes, Hermione. This will sting." She recognized the small bottle in his hand...dittany. She let her lids fall closed, preparing for the sensation she knew was coming.

As the liquid dripped onto what must be a cut on her forehead, the searing burn of the essence of dittany made her brow furrow. A small moan escaped her, and she felt her eyes begin to water. However, she immediately felt a cool breeze caress her face, and the scent of peppermint filled her nostrils. It was invigorating and relaxing at the same time. The pain was almost immediately gone. She opened her eyes, but instead of seeing the roof of the tent above her, she saw two obsidian eyes looking at her with a sense of relief. She leaned back into her pillow in surprise, and watched as Snape leaned back, breathing a sigh of relief. There was the scent again. She heard something clicking faintly against Snape's teeth, and it occurred to her that it must be some type of mint or lozenge. She looked quizzically at him.

"It helps cut down on the pain." His voice was soothing. "I came across this by accident." He looked down at her hand. "Now, let's take care of this one." Hermione felt her hand lifted gently by his, and felt a stab of pain shoot through her arm. She sat up, fought the queasy feeling in her stomach and realized where the pain had come from. There was a deep cut in the palm of her right hand, and though the bleeding had lessened, her pants and arm were covered in dried blood.

"What on earth happened to me?" She took mental stock of herself to see if she had any other injuries, but felt none.

"When we arrived here, I left you alone, figuring you'd need a moment to compose yourself, and after I set up the tent I found you on the ground with shards of glass in your head and hands." His voice was matter of fact but concerned. "What on earth were you doing?"

Hermione thought back for a moment. "I had the anti nausea potion in my pocket, so I could take it as soon as we arrived. I didn't take it quickly enough, obviously, but I did take it. I must have passed out and fallen on the broken glass."

Hermione felt embarrassment flood through her entire being. Once again she'd become a burden. She'd gotten sick, again. She'd passed out, again. And now she'd had to be carried into the tent and cared for. She felt her cheeks go pink and she couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, sir." Her voice sounded dejected, which aggravated her even more.

She was genuinely surprised to hear him laugh. "Hermione, you have nothing to apologize for. You need to stop being upset for becoming ill after apparition." He began wiping blood off of her arm with a warm wet cloth, and she didn't want to admit to herself how comforting it was. "Did I not tell you that long distance apparition would make you sick?" Hermione nodded, bringing her eyes to meet Snape's. There was complete honesty there, and it made her feel better. "If it makes you feel better, the last person who traveled side along apparition with me at these distances was sick for nearly four days." He gave her a small grin, then returned to the task at hand.

Very gently, he lifted Hermione's hand and examined it, then dripped several drops of dittany on it. She hissed as the stinging feeling spread through her fingers. She completely forgot until he brought his lips down to her palm what he was about to do next. She watched in awe as his mouth puckered slightly as he blew gently on her palm. It was like the most soothing salve, and a warm feeling spread through her whole body as the feeling of pain instantly left her. She watched the gash on her hand close up to nothing but a small, thin scar.

"Thank you, sir."

He suddenly remembered himself and jerked slightly away from her. "Think nothing of it, Miss Granger. I'm sure you'll want to dry off and change."

She looked down at herself. She was covered in dried blood, her clothes were still wet, and she could only imagine what her hair must look like. Snape was rummaging in his own pack, so she quickly grabbed hers and made her way to the bathroom.

She washed her face, but didn't even attempt to brush her hair. She wrangled it into a ponytail, then changed into black sweatpants and a grey thermal shirt. Still feeling a chill, but at least in dry clothes, she quickly brushed her teeth and headed back into the main part of the tent. Snape was sitting on his cot, reading a book. He glanced up when Hermione entered, and held out a mug of hot tea to her. She took it gratefully and sipped gently. After several moments silence, Hermione couldn't hold still any longer. "What is our next move, sir? Aside from a headache, I feel quite well. Don't hold off on my account." She took another sip of tea, reveling in the warmth as it flowed down her throat.

Snape marked the page he was on and put his book down. "We won't need to get to work until after dark. You have the whole day to recuperate. Seeing as how you're feeling alright, however, feel free to spend the day however you see fit. We shall only be spending four days here, and only working at night."

Hermione was surprised, but realized that this would be a good opportunity to try and owl Harry. "Sir, how far are we from town? I was hoping to pick up some books and send a letter."

Snape seemed to contemplate what she was saying, then nodded. "Yes, just a mile or so through the forest." He opened his mouth to say something else, but then stopped. Hermione eyed him curiously. "Perhaps, if you don't mind...could I accompany you?"

Hermione felt her cheeks flush yet again, but she wasn't really sure why. It was an honest request, but somehow it felt like more. It was also odd that he would want to spend _extra_ time with her? "Of course, that would be lovely."

Suddenly butterflies were alight in her stomach, but she was looking forward to the rest of the day.

**Alright friends, I know this was a really lame update for being away so long...I have loads of excuses, but none of them adequate, so I just hope that you can accept my apologies. Mel, don't worry, I haven't forgotten you...I PROMISE a long email very soon! =)**

Me – Thanks!

Sleeplessinseattle – Thanks, I'm glad!

360devil – Thanks! Don't worry…slowly but surely things will heat up!

TheTV-Junkie – Ah my friend, thank you so much for your kind words. I'm so glad you like the pictures! I have fun searching for them and have a TON saved on my computer…don't worry…Hermione will realize it…sooner or later. =)

Rorschach in Blue Jeans – Hi. Thanks for the review. Things won't be really fast, but there will be little moments…I hope that's okay.

oceanstorm1997 - Thank you so much...I have their whole trip planned out, but surprises might pop up, you never know!

BlueMokkasin - I'm really glad you're enjoying this story. I actually looked up some piranha species that do prefer colder water, but I think most are tropical...some of the facts might not be 100%, but hey, who cares LOL. Thanks for the review!


	7. Poland Part 2

**Hello friends. Thanks for all of the reviews and notes. I really appreciate it. I haven't added any new pictures to Hermione's blog, but when I do I'll let you know. PM me your email address if you want a link to the website. Thanks for reading, and as always, enjoy!**

They walked in silence for most of the way to town. The path they took was grass covered, but worn, as though it was a well-traveled route. The breeze was cold through the naked trees, and Hermione wished to herself that she'd put on a sweatshirt over her thermal shirt. The rain had stopped by the time they had left their tent, but now the air was cool and clammy, and Hermione wrapped her arms around herself for warmth.

She was glad at least that Snape walked next to her, not in front of her as he had in Norway. She arrived at the forest's edge slightly out of breath. There was nearly a foot difference in their height, and she had had to work to keep up with him. Though she no longer felt nauseous, she still harbored a slight headache and her energy was diminished from apparating such a long distance yet again. She chanced a quick glance up at her mentor and was shocked to see such a peaceful look on his face. He seemed to actually be enjoying himself and her company, though neither of them spoke. She decided this would be a good time to press her luck.

"I've been wondering, sir…how do you go about planning your trips? Is it based on weather or ingredients?" Snape looked over at the young woman and smiled to himself.

"A mix of both, actually." He paused, both speech and movement, allowing Hermione passage through a small gate at the edge of a park that bordered the small town. They both proceeded through and turned towards the village square. "Some stops are also in accordance with several people that help me, and also the weather in countries where we shall take rest." Her eyebrows shot up at this and he suppressed a chuckle. "Yes, Miss Granger, we shan't be working every day for the entire year. I have found several out of the way places to rest and relax." She nodded in understanding, not really wanting to ruin this nice morning with any more questions.

They reached the market square in another five minutes, and the grass road gave way to a cobblestone street. Each side was adorned with sturdy looking black iron street lanterns, well-manicured but old looking trees and several park benches. It was absolutely adorable and something out of a storybook. Hermione glanced back and forth at the different shops. Birds chirped their morning songs in the trees around them, and she couldn't help but smile. The sun had risen just slightly and it warmed her somewhat. She was just about to make an observation when Snape quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her in between two of the shops. "Perhaps now would be a good time to cast the necessary spells for speaking. There is a small magical area at the far end of town, but it is similar to London. Slupsk's magic community remains hidden among the larger populous." Hermione nodded, pulling her wand from her sleeve. They both mumbled the appropriate spells, Hermione getting both of them on the first try. They re-emerged and made their way farther down the street.

"I believe what you are looking for is there." He pointed to a small shop to their right, and she saw several book displays in the window. "I have a stop to make as well, but I shall meet you in the book shop in fifteen minutes time." Hermione nodded and made her way towards the shop.

For a small book shop in a small town, it had quite an extensive variety of books. Hermione made her way over to a corner section of the store where many maps and travel books were housed. She found an atlas printed in English and tucked it under her arm. She then began browsing around, quickly losing herself in the abundant titles.

Snape entered the shop after about ten minutes time, and scanned the store for his Gryffindor apprentice. His black eyes found her along the far wall of the shop. He stood just inside the door, watching her moving ever so slowly along the shelves, pausing every few seconds to check a specific volume or title. He felt his heart clench as she found a particularly old book; he watched as her fingers slipped gently down the spine, as if feeling the aged leather binding would somehow bring her closer to the writing on the pages. An odd shiver went down his back, and it left him unsettled. He decided to make his way to where his former student was perusing the shelves.

"When we arrive back home, I can lend you a copy of that if you'd like." Hermione started at the sudden and silent arrival of her mentor. Her eyes turned to him and grew wide.

"Sir, that's a first edition of Bronstein's _Words of Wit and Wisdom_. There were only ten ever printed." Snape's brow raised, as though waiting for her to say something that he _didn't_ know. When she remained silent, he took it as his queue.

"I'm aware, Granger. I have a copy, given to me by my mother. It's been passed through my family for hundreds of years." Hermione's mouth fell open as she processed his words.

"Well I would be quite honored if you'd let me read it." Snape gave a curt nod, effectively ending the conversation.

"Have you found what you're looking for?" Hermione nodded, and they made their way silently towards the front of the store. Suddenly realizing that she did not have the correct currency, Hermione began to panic. Snape quickly pulled several bills and coins out of his pocket and paid for her atlas. Red faced and embarrassed, Hermione took her purchase and made her way out of the store, Snape close behind.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. That was foolish of me. I didn't even think about it."

"Nonsense. I didn't teach you the spell to change your money into a foreign currency. It's my own oversight." He motioned for her to follow him in between buildings again. "Take out some of your money."

Reaching into her pocket, the first thing she grabbed was two Euro and several sickles. She held them in her palm, upturned so Snape could see. Quickly taking out his wand, he spoke the incantation softly. "_Currency commutationem." _She watched as the faces and words on the coins began to change, and soon she held the corresponding Polish currency.

"Thank you, sir." He nodded again.

"You said something earlier about sending an owl?" Hermione nodded and followed Snape as he made his way up the street, putting her money back in her pocket.

Their walk out of the town square was quick, and soon after they were back on a grass road heading up a small hill towards a large farmhouse. "Who lives here, sir?" Hermione glanced around at the property. To the right, and as far as she could see downhill towards the forest was an orchard filled with apple trees. It was too early in the year for them to be budding, let alone bearing fruit, but she could imagine how amazing the air would smell laden with the scent of apple blossoms.

"An old acquaintance of mine from University. She's lived here for nearly twenty years, and runs a small owlery for the wizarding community in the area." Hermione could have sworn she saw a grin play at his lips, but it was gone before she could question it.

The house was old, the white boards worn and warped, but it still looked cozy. There was an old sheep dog napping on the front porch, and smoke flowing in curlicues out of the red brick chimney. The dog awoke as they approached the porch steps and let out a bellow, but didn't get up. Hermione jumped at the noise, her thoughts coming back from apple orchards to the house in front of them, and the screen door being opened. Snape's eyes landed on the woman coming out of the house, and this time Hermione saw a smile break out onto his face.

"As I live and breathe. Is that Severus Snape?" Hermione took in the woman as she quickly descended the steps and came towards them. She had auburn hair, laced with grey and pulled into a loose braid at her back. She wore a flannel shirt of black and grey plaid, dirty Carhart overalls, and work boots. Her face was careworn, but friendly. Hermione was taken aback when she launched herself at Snape, embracing him in a bear hug. "Severus I can't believe it's you!" Snape wrapped his arms around the woman, chuckling at her reaction.

Hermione felt jealousy burn through her entire being, but was ashamed, because she had no reason for it. She felt her face blanch when the woman kissed Snape's cheek before releasing him. Snape's whole face was alight, and Hermione had never seen it that way before. "Maggy, it's so good to see you." He took a moment to look into her face, happiness written in both their expressions. "May I present my apprentice, and former student, Hermione Granger." Hermione took a step forward and was astonished when she felt Snape's hand at the small of her back, leading her towards his friend. "Hermione, this is Maggie McGreggor, a former professor of mine." Hermione shook the woman's hand, feeling torn between her odd feelings of jealousy and the warm and inviting smile on the older woman's face.

"Pleasure to meet you, young lady." Her green eyes glittered and she smiled, looking between them both. "Come on in and have some tea." She turned and took Snape's hand as they walked back towards her house. Hermione's brow creased as she followed behind, up the steps and through the rusty screen door.

**Another small update (hopefully to be followed soon by yet another). So who is this woman? Why is Hermione so jealous? ;-)**

**I'm going to respond to reviews personally, so I won't be posting comments here anymore. The muse is alive and kicking right now, so I'll let it take the reins in my life…have a good night and I'll be back at you soon!**

**TG**


End file.
